gods_and_glory_age_of_kingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Units
Overview In Gods and Glory, your armies are comprised of units. Having the right mix of units in your army can make the difference between victory and defeat! Recruiting Units are recruited from the Barracks. Basic units are always available to you (assuming that you've unlocked them, in the case of the Maul Fighter and Cleric). To recruit the units associated with a given god, you must have that god summoned at your Altar of Summoning. Statistics Each unit has several different properties/stats that dictate its role on the battlefield, its abilities, and its overall strength. * Unit Class: a unit may be classified as a Fighter, Sorcerer, Battle Mage, Protector, or Ranged Unit. Each of these classifications have specific properties associated with them -- for example, Fighters prioritize front-line targets in battle, and receive an attack damage penalty if you place them in the back row of your formation. See the Classes page for more information. * Weight: the number of army capacity slots a single unit of this type occupies. For example, if your hero ahs an army capacity of 60, you could fill that space with 60 Swordsmen (Weight: 1) or 30 Maul Fighters (Weight: 2). * Health: the amount of damage required to kill one of these units. * Speed: dictates how quickly the unit acts in battle. Speed rolls within a range during combat, as units with a slower speed value can sometimes outspeed ones with a higher value. * Physical/Magical Attack: depending on the unit's class, they will do either physical or magical damage. This value dictates the potency of their attack. * Physical Defense: reduces the damage taken by physical attacks. * Magical Defense: reduces the damage taken by magical attacks. Abilities Most units have one or more special abilities. Some abilities have a chance to be used in combat; others are passive abilities that apply in every fight. Upgrades Units can be upgraded, from level 0 (no upgrades) to level 10 (max). Each upgrade level provides a boost to each of the core stats -- values may vary, but typically each upgrade level increases a stat by 4-6% of its previous value. Importantly, upgrades do not affect the weight of a unit, so by focusing on upgrades, you increase the potency of your army overall. Basic Units * Swordsman * Archer * Sorceress * Maul Fighter * Cleric Asmodeia, Goddess of Sin * Efreet * Imp * Demon of Gluttony * Sin Gatherer * Demon of Wrath * Succubus Daonis, God of Feasts * Dancer * Dream Fairy * Strangler * Dream Collector * Mage of Silence * Fakir Artemios, Forest God * Razorback * Nymph * Dendroid * Lycan * Rhinoceros * Shaman Teraxes, God of Stone * Troglodyte * Overseer * Goblin * Cyclops * Giant * Ogre * Minotaur Proteus, God of Water * Pirate * Siren * Amphibian * Medusa * Kraken * Water Elemental * Neptune Farios, God of Nature * Forest Guard * Halfling * Gargoyle * Wood Elf * Dwarf Hermit * Ruin Golem * Destroyer